


無聲的熱烈

by Forhere41



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhere41/pseuds/Forhere41
Summary: 花店闆娘與研究員，＜藍色的白玫瑰＞系列柱現的生日賀文。
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 10





	無聲的熱烈

＜無聲的熱烈＞

1.  
諸多花語和花種一一記熟後，裴柱現時不時的會為自己所在的場景配上點「花色」。例如今天的陽光是波斯菊不炙熱卻明亮無比，那公園小男孩拍著的球好似唐棉的果實，綠色又帶刺。  
生活的細節多加描繪便是花團錦簇，只是看著對面科研院低調卻莊嚴的大門，裴柱現卻沒有辦法用太多的浪漫形容。裡面翠綠的草皮、農業示範的生態池跟幾棟現代設計的建築，大概是滿滿的理性塞在圍牆裡，激不起太多的想法。  
又或者是，她滿滿的感性都給了那個不溫不火、回訊息慢吞吞的小研究員，才讓送花去其他院所的時間變得乏善可陳。  
孫承完的生日她大膽地給了一束生日花，二月過去，三月的底眼看已經到來。桌上的月曆除了寫著訂購的花材跟訂單，三月二十九號的日期，她年初時小心翼翼的特別圈起來。  
該告訴孫承完嗎？  
坦誠彼此身分後她們若即若離了將近兩個多禮拜，傳訊息的次數漸漸降低，反倒是孫承完出現在門口的次數增多。孫承完多半都不是來買花的，中午過後提著一個紙袋敲她的玻璃門，默默的進門後將紙袋放到她桌上。有時是熱可可、有時是花茶，搭配手做餅乾。兩三天來一次，裴柱現都覺得自己好像要被孫承完養胖。  
孫承完到底在想什麼，裴柱現不知道；她們兩個到底什麼關係、帶著什麼感情在無聲交流，裴柱現也沒把握。  
「姊姊，下禮拜我整個禮拜都不在科研院，回來再去店裡找妳。」  
若是平常裴柱現可能會先問她去哪裡，但壓在自己的生日前，裴柱現下意識對日期敏感，「到幾號？」  
「禮拜一開始到禮拜六，出國的關係，飛機到的時候可能已經禮拜天。」  
禮拜天就是自己生日。裴柱現嘴角不自覺往下撇並輕輕地哼聲。她一下子沒了打字的念頭，反而孫承完似乎是感應到什麼不對，竟然率先又多補問了一句：「怎麼了？」  
「沒事，原先想說找妳吃個飯。」  
「可以啊，再下個禮拜都可以喔。」  
再下個禮拜我生日就過了啊。裴柱現沒好氣地又哼了一聲，「妳回來再說吧。」  
「我會帶紀念品給妳的。」  
紀念品？裴柱現原先擰起不悅感稍微舒展一些，打字的時候甚至也像撂狠話般挑著眉毛跟著唸：「那我就不客氣了。」  
「想要我幫你買什麼嗎？化妝品或者零食之類的？」  
裴柱現下意識想打字跟她說買生日蛋糕回來。可是理性即時給她煞住車，清清淡淡的用固有的語氣回答：「不用。」  
「好喔。」  
好喔之後就沒了下文。

2.  
「一切都好嗎？」  
「都好喔。」

好什麼好。妳生日我給妳送花，我生日為什麼這麼憋屈？  
空檔時間、吃飯中、睡覺前她都會傳訊息給孫承完，大概是孫承完參加展覽真的忙，回答也是有一搭沒一搭，慢性子正常發揮。  
當時憑藉著一股衝動送花的花店老闆娘自己被自己埋怨的姿態給氣笑，一邊包花一邊搖頭想著：裴柱現妳是不是瘋了，竟然像是個少女一樣期待驚喜回應？  
況且孫承完根本不知道她生日，她不講，孫承完才不會知道。  
那就都不要知道好啦！裴柱現眉頭一皺剪刀用力一剪，被修剪下的向日葵花莖無辜的噴飛出去，掉進了她放在台邊的水杯裡。她瞪著漣漪漸漸消去的水，悄聲的給了自己一句咒罵。  
  
沒了愛心紙袋關懷的老闆娘那天自己去鄰近的咖啡店，給自己買了一杯熱可可。只是張望老半天，沒看到平常孫承完放在袋子裡的那款餅乾，只好作罷。

3.  
禮拜天公休，裴柱現雖然想過要不要回大邱老家過生日，但又覺得長這麼大還為了過生日跑這麼遠，又只有區區幾天，乾脆等個長一點的休假再回大邱也不遲。  
平常日總有幾天得起大早去花市採買，假日的裴柱現穿著簡單的白色連帽衣躺在床上看書，隨意把頭髮挽成一顆球綁著，在家裡簡單用牛奶泡了碗麥片做在電視機前開始吃。她暗想，等下也許下午懶散的心態過去，就搭車去百貨公司給自己買個好看的蛋糕，順便逛逛挑生日禮物。最近物色幾個皮夾很美，舊的已經磨損破洞，該利用這次的生日善待自己。  
吃完早餐將碗洗好，把窗台邊晾乾的衣服收下來摺。家居到不能在家居的生日其實不是第一次，從在花店工作開始，甚至到畢業前的生日她都是平平淡淡的過去，跟朋友吃個飯已經是最盛大的慶祝方式。今年在首爾比較要好的朋友也問她要不要吃飯，她想了想卻回絕了。回絕當下她自嘲的笑起來，笑自己怎麼真的這麼期待孫承完給自己慶生，好歹見上一面的時間都想給她留。  
說起來當時孫承完也是當天凌晨才傳訊息告訴她生日消息，現在告訴她道理大概也差不多。裴柱現把衣櫃整理好，拍拍衣服後折返到床邊準備去拿手機。不斷收訊息的手機螢幕在她拿起前正好暗下，她瞄到未讀訊息暗自一驚，急急忙忙地滑開螢幕。

「姊姊，我到仁川了。」  
「姊姊妳在家嗎？」  
「我買了東西要給妳，妳會去店裡嗎？」  
「我的車到科研院了喔。」  
「還沒起床嗎？」

裴柱現瞠目結舌的盯著最後一條訊息的時間，已經是一個多小時前的事。趕緊打字問對方：「妳在哪裡？」  
孫承完這次倒是回的很快，「我在店門口。」  
「妳等我一下。」  
「好。不用趕，慢慢來。」  
放下手機後稍微看了眼自己的儀容，幸好今早不算偷懶也上了淡妝，裴柱現只換掉下半身的家居褲，穿上衣櫃上頭剛摺好的深藍色長裙，踩著白色帆布鞋的跟抓起鑰匙就出門。一早上暗自做好的計畫被突然的到訪打亂，好奇心跟忐忑膨脹下她也沒有要拉好鞋子的心思，有點彆腳的踩著帆布鞋往不遠處的花店走。  
花店的玻璃窗前，大行李箱旁靠著一個禮拜不見的小研究員。大行李箱顯然空間不夠大，上面還擺著個裝得鼓鼓的帆布袋，顯得身形不高的孫承完更嬌小了。依靠在玻璃窗前的女孩仰望著今天向日葵一樣燦爛的陽光不知道在想些什麼，除了長途飛行的疲倦寫在眼下的黑眼圈，裴柱現走近前注意到孫承完手上抱著一束花──那當然不是出自自己的手，她對自己包過的每束花以及接的訂單都瞭若指掌。  
孫承完聽到腳步聲抬起頭望過來的那剎，手上抱著的花束也斜斜的依靠到臂彎裡顫抖著枝枒。她那雙圓眼睛笑得淺，嘴角溫柔地揚起小小的角度，左臉頰上掛著一顆不明顯的小酒窩。挺直背脊注視著自己逐漸接近的步伐，直到站定在眼前時先是又笑得深一些，默默的把花束遞出。  
簡簡單單的粉色薄紙包著一束櫻花枝枒，花苞已經盛開，在細瘦的枝條上璀璨的開出一朵又一朵。櫻花作為插花花材這春天不少見，只是單單櫻花包成花束卻是少有。裴柱現低頭愣愣地看著那束花許久，抬頭錯愕的問：「怎麼突然......？」  
小研究員歪了下頭，仰頭望了眼太陽，很平靜的回答：「春天來了嘛。」  
「然後呢？」  
「覺得妳會喜歡。」孫承完的眼珠子被陽光照出閃爍的光芒，她放得很輕很沉的聲音穿進裴柱現的耳朵裡，「想送妳妳喜歡的東西。」  
一下子裴柱現竟然無法言語，也無法應對這突如其來的驚喜。低頭又端詳這把花束幾眼，對著孫承完衷心說：「我很喜歡。」  
「那就好。」  
兩人互望著彼此陷入沉默，突然之間，又同時開口。  
「我很想妳。」  
「我很想妳。」  
瞬間的默契讓兩人同時都呆了下，坦誠讓裴柱現這一個禮拜裝做無謂的心思瞬間忍受不住，在孫承完臉紅的表情前不禁噘起嘴巴，毫無顧忌、甚至有點埋怨的說：  
「我生日，今天。」  
孫承完微微瞪大眼睛，無聲的嘴巴開合幾下，撓著後腦杓傻傻地問：「真的？」  
「騙妳幹嘛？」裴柱現沒好氣地回答。  
顯然沒在考慮中的事件讓孫承完有點無措，可是她很快恢復鎮定，開口道：「那，我們去吃飯吧？去百貨公司吃個好吃的料理，好嗎？」  
聞言裴柱現不自覺笑了出來，也不回答，用下巴往懷裡的花束努了努，「這就是我的禮物嗎？妳送花店老闆花？」  
「沒有啦我還有買別的給妳，這束花是......。」  
「又是澀琪小姐幫妳訂的？跟別人訂的？」  
孫承完僵硬的咬著舌頭，「對。」弱氣的承認後又很快補充：「我最喜歡妳包的花。」  
「我沒問這個。」裴柱現也不知道哪裡來的情緒讓自己臉頰發燙，轉而看向孫承完身後的行李們，「行李放店裡吧，我們去逛逛。」  
「好。」  
「我想吃高級料理。」  
對她刻意刁蠻的語氣只露出包容的笑容，孫承完溫柔的對她說：「都聽妳的。」

4.  
那束代表「生命」、「熱烈」及「幸福」的櫻花立刻被安放在店裡的花瓶裡。  
裴柱現接過孫承完從帆布袋裡抽出的禮物盒，並且打開發現是一個全新的皮夾時，她自己都被自己驟然加快的心跳給嚇得恍神。孫承完似乎原本想解釋禮物，看到她的表情時又立刻閉上嘴，只往前走近幾分，抓著她的手輕輕對她說：「生日快樂。」  
生命裡無聲而熱烈乍到的愛情讓每個光照出形狀的塵埃都開了花。忍不住捧過那張朝思暮想的臉，在柔軟的嘴唇上親吻時得到的青澀回應，都讓年歲的增長得以像春天的枝枒般翠綠新生。

孫承完是裴柱現生命裡忽冷忽熱綻放的櫻花，就在裴柱現出生的這個無聲熱烈的春天裡。


End file.
